Come back to me
by Theta Tenny
Summary: SPOILER 2X03. Song fic sobre los pensamientos de John luego de que Sherlock se va... Mención de John x Sherlock.


_Hola! Acá vuelvo con otro fic de Sherlock, esta vez es un song fic, con pedazos de varias cansiones ^^_

_Espero que les guste, porque es el primer song que escribo :)_

_**Advertencias: aluciones de slash. Gente con lagrimales sensibles, no leer.  
><strong>_

**Sherlock pertecene a Conan Doyle y la BBC. Las cansiones pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Come back to me<span>

Se encontraba sentado en el sillón que él siempre ocupaba, mirando hacia ningún lado en particular, simplemente mirando. La mirada perdida, la mano sosteniéndole el mentón, el bastón a su lado, su pie golpeteando repetidamente el suelo. No podía quitarse de la cabeza aquellos ojos cristalinos que lo miraban inertes, sin ver ya. Unas finas y casi imperceptibles lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, cayendo de unos ojos ya rojos de tanto llorar en silencio…

_Oh…You can't hear me cry_

_See my dreams all die_

…_from were you're standing…on your own_

_It's so quiet here and I feel so cold_

_This house no longer feels like home…_

Suspiró profundamente y se pasó la manga del suéter por la cara, secando esas lágrimas. Ya no quería llorar, pero le era inevitable… Quizás, sólo quizás, si se acostaba lograría hacer que sus ojos se secaran, al menos por un tiempo. Se levantó y tomó su bastón. La maldita cojera había vuelto, desde que él se había ido, ya no había podido caminar normalmente.

Se dirigió a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, sin siquiera desvestirse, cerró los ojos e intentó conciliar el sueño. No fue difícil entrar al mundo de Morfeo, lo difícil fue soportar estar allí. Ya no soñaba con la guerra, soñaba con él... Sueños buenos y malos, recuerdos hermosos y tristes, todos se mezclaban sin demasiado sentido en su mente.

_Baby come back to me_

_in my heart I still believe_

_we were meant to be_

_together so whatever it takes_

Realmente no quería despertar, quería pensar que seguía a su lado, no podía soportar la rutina sin él. Sin importar lo mucho que se había quejado siempre, deseaba que simplemente algún día fuera despertado por uno de sus muchos solos de violín, por los disparos contra la pared, por cualquier cosa que le diera un indicio que aquello no era más que una horrenda pesadilla y que los sueños con hermosos momentos a su lado eran la realidad.

_Where have you gone,_

_The beach is so cold in winter here._

_And where have I gone,_

_I wake in Montauk with you near._

_Remember the day,_

_'Cause this is what dreams should always be._

_I just want to stay,_

_I just want to keep this dream in me._

En ese momento, un recuerdo específico apareció en su mente y lo hizo soñar, soñar feliz… Él lo miraba fijamente, con sus ojos azules clavados en los suyos, con sus huesudos y suaves dedos acariciando sus mejillas y, luego, sus tiernos y deliciosos labios posándose sobre los suyos… Aquel primer beso, aquel momento en el cual su corazón saltó dentro de su cuerpo como nunca antes lo había hecho, haciéndole sentir cosas que jamás creyó que sentiría, y menos por un hombre.

_Give me these moments back_

_Give them back to me_

_Give me that little kiss_

_Give me your hand_

Y luego, aquel momento casi mágico, en donde sus cuerpos se fundieron por primera vez, en donde pudo saborear toda la extensión de su ser, cada centímetro de su piel desnuda, donde su voz diciendo su nombre en susurros agitados lo inundaban todo, desde la habitación, hasta el más recóndito lugar de su corazón carcomido por los horrores de la guerra. Aquel momento en el cual lo había hecho suyo, en el cual había decidido que sería de él y de nadie más.

_Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez,_

_cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque,_

_que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece._

¿Qué importan ahora las peleas, los gritos, las discusiones? ¿Qué sentido tenía ahora despertar, si él ya no iba a estar para quejarse del mundo? Pero lo hizo, despertó de forma brusca, empapado en sudor, con los ojos aún llorosos; y no pudo evitar romper en aquel llanto silencioso una vez más.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Tragó saliva, el nudo en su garganta no se había desvanecido. No desde que lo había visto parado en aquella azotea, no desde que le había escuchado decir todo aquellas tonterías sobre quién era en verdad, sobre que había engañado a todos. ¿Cómo había podido creer que aceptaría esas palabras así como si nada? Eran simplemente idioteces, dichas por un idiota, por su puesto. Porque al fin y al cabo no era más que un idiota, _su_ idiota, el idiota al cual había amado y al cual seguía amando con toda su alma, aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho de frente.

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me_

_I can't be without, you're my perfect little punching bag_

_And I need you, I'm sorry._

Se puso de pie. Ya no podía seguir acostado en esa cama, después de todo, en ella habían dormido muchas veces juntos, su aroma aún estaba impregnado entre las sábanas. Volvió a la sala y la observó. La calavera sobre la repisa, al lado de unos papeles clavados con un cuchillo, el violín en su estuche, al lado del sillón, los instrumentos de química, el papel que empapelaba la pared rasgado con aquellos disparos de aburrimiento, enmarcados en un grafiti que ahora parecía burlarse de él y de su tristeza. Todo se lo recordaba, incluso caminar por las calles de Londres le recordaba al detective. Era inútil, desde que lo había conocido sus destinos se habían entrelazado y no había nada que pudiera separarlos, ni siquiera la muerte podía, porque él seguía dentro suyo, en lo profundo de su corazón, grabado a fuego en su piel, atado a su alma.

_Lo tuyo fue la intermitencia y la melancolía,_

_lo mío fue aceptarlo todo porque te quería._

_Verte llegar fue luz, verte partir un blues._

.

.

Al cabo de dos semanas, ya no pudo soportarlo más. Tuvo que abandonar el 221B de Baker Street, buscarse otro trabajo y otro techo en donde dormir. Pero nada cambió, porque los recuerdos seguían allí, los sueños no cesaban, el aroma no se quitaba de sus sábanas, la esperanza inútil de volver a verlo no abandonaba su razón.

Sherlock Holmes, el nombre que estaba gravado en aquella oscura lápida del cementerio, también estaba gravado en el corazón de John Watson y no había nada, absolutamente nada, que pudiera borrarlo de allí.

* * *

><p><em>Cansiones (en orden):<em>

_- So cold_

_- Come back to me_

_- Losing your memory_

_- This woman's work_

_- Fuiste tu_

_- A thousand years_

_- Please don't leave me_

_- Fuiste tu (otra vez)_

* * *

><p><em>Bien... eso es todo, espero que les halla gustado ^^<em>

_Dejen su reviw, si? Porfiiss..! Se los agradecería mucho :)_

_Saludos~!_


End file.
